Information For A Kiss
by The Gone Angel
Summary: After Amy is nearly beaten to death by the Holts, a handsome boy saves her. Once he rudely walks away, she brushes him away. But will she see him again, and will she enjoy it a bit more? (Before the clue hunt, slight Amian)


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues...****DEAL WITH IT.**

**/_For A Pencil in her hand's When Characters Collide challenge. This was fun to write. :)_**

* * *

She clutches her teddy bear, its scruffy midnight colored fur and silky orange ribbon weaving through her fingers, a fluffy cushion to hide her beet red face as adults and other children gather around, talking and eating sweets. Of course, her eight-year-old brother, Dan, is another story. He is stuffing himself with heart-shaped chocolates, staining his black suit, and not paying attention to it one bit. Dan grins widely at her when he sees her, his once white teeth shining a dark brown. "Hey, Amy!" he calls, swinging his legs from his perch on the ledge of the table.

She smiles at her brother's uncaring actions, which disgust half of her family. She starts to stroll towards him, almost weaving past the Holts, who were having a punching contest. Hamilton places a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking towards Dan. "Want to join, Cahill?" he asks, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Mutely, Amy shakes her head.

"Aw, is the bookworm too weak to play with us?" coos Madison, swinging a hard punch on Reagan's shoulder, who barely flinches. When Amy doesn't reply, Madison swings a punch at her shoulder. Amy cries out in pain, rubbing her sore arm. Tears flow down her ashy cheeks, and she turns to walk away, but Hamilton turns her back around.

"L-leave m-me alone!" cries Amy. Dan scurries over to kick Hamilton, but Amy pleads with for him to get away. _Dan, I don't want to getting hurt_!

_I don't want you hurt either! _Dan's eyes flash angrily.

_Well, that makes two of us, _Amy says back, her jade eyes crisp with finality, _I'll get out of it. You'll just tangle up the mess more if you dare to kick one of the Holts._

Amy didn't hear the Holts taunting her while she spoke to Dan, and finally, Hamilton, slowly but painfully, pins her wrist on the table. "Listen to us," he nearly roars. Tears threaten to flow again as she hugs her teddy bear with her right arm, while the left was pinned down. Reagan sneers, "What is this thing?"

Reagan pulls the teddy bear out of her grasp, making her sob harder. Then, she heard a howl of anger from Hamilton. "You...lousy Cahill!" yells Hamilton, picking up her brother like he is made of twigs. Fear flickers in Dan's eyes.

"P-put him d-down...If y-you d-do, I'll play w-with you!" stutters Amy, really not wanting to be punched to death...but for her brother's safety, it is fully worth it.

"You had your chance, Cahill," replies Madison, a look of pure boredom on her face as she watches Hamilton hold Dan in the air. "Throw him at the food, Hammer!" Hamilton grins, spinning Dan around. He looks woozy, almost looking ready to barf...those chocolates he ate!

"W-watch out!" warns Amy, her eyes widening in alarm. Dan turns a bright shade of green, then he pukes all over Hamilton. He yells in disgust, flinging Dan into the table, its legs giving out at the force, collapsing on her brother, sweets and food covering him. She shrieks, fearful, and she tries to rush towards him, but Reagan and Madison keep kicking at her and clawing at her.

"It's all your fault Ham got puked over!" screams Reagan, rage filling in her harsh gaze. She grabs a handful of her hair until...

"Enough," a silky voice demands, and Amy could immediately tell it is British, from a British actress in a movie she loves...that movie _and _book being Peter Pan. "Let go of her hair, dolt."

Surprised by the sudden appearance, Reagan lets go of her hair, but still has a temperamental scowl. There, stood a _very _handsome boy, close to her age, with tussled black hair and amber eyes that remind her of darkening sunshine. He also has flawless cinnamon colored skin. The only thing that scares her is the dangerous look in his eyes, like the Holts, but more secretive.

Reagan whispers in Madison's ear. "You win your prize, Cobra," sneers Madison, "But I'll be back, Amy." The twins share a grin, then walk away with an angry Hamilton following.

The boy who rescued her smirks, and she feels a blush spread across her face. Then he rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about them, they're a bunch of dolts. They'll forget the next day of their pointless threats," he says calmly.

She wants to say _'you're not the one getting threatened, are you?' _but instead, she replies softly, "T-that's mean."

The boy looks shocked by her statement, even his mouth is agape. "What? After how they beat _you _up, you're still taking their side? What about a simple _thanks_? I got my suit dirty, you know."

"O-oh...thank y-you," she says. It wasn't like she wasn't thankful, it's just...he shouldn't call people names they don't like to be called, despite their tempers or how much you dislike them.

"Whatever," he scoffs, and lifts his head up high, walking away from her as if she is an annoyance. She decides she doesn't like that boy much, despite his good looks.

Then she suddenly remembers...Dan! Quickly, she rushes towards the table that collapsed just two minutes ago. She couldn't believe she had forgot her _own brother's health _over some rude boy who had saved her from the Holt twins. It's funny how she never recalls seeing him at any other reunions. _Because I hide from the reunions! _She thinks, heating up, _No wonder..._

She reaches the table, but sees Dan slowly rising, white icing covering his face. "Dan, I'm so sorry!" Amy squeaks, grabbing a napkin to wipe off his face with. Dan cracks a hurt smile.

"Do I look like a food snowman?" he asks, licking icing off his fingers. Amy giggles quietly, seeing that he _does _look like a food snow_boy. _But, she needs to know if he is truly hurt by the table.

"Are you hurt?" she mumbles softly.

"Heck no, I feel like a ninja, besides a few bruises!" Dan says cheerfully, then his stomach rumbles. "Food calls, bookworm sis." He laughs, then walks towards another table.

"Dan, go clean off in one of the bathrooms!" Amy protests loudly, earning a few glares from the talking adults nearby. Dan just laughs some more, turning in the direction of the house. Amy scurries after him. "Hey, Dan! Wait up!"

Dan starts running, leaving her to catch up. Finally, she catches up to him once he reaches the front door. Dan and her are both panting, heaving open the heavy oak doors. "Go to that bathroom. I'll be in the library," Amy says.

"As always," mutters Dan, earning a glare from her. "Well, after I clean up, I'll be near that food again."

"Are you sure?" Amy questions, "After all, you threw up over Hamilton."

Dan grins. "He deserved that. And yes, I'll be fine, mom. You won't lose me over my passion." Amy rolls her eyes, cracking a weak smile at the mention of mom...something she hasn't had in years. Or a father.

Amy waves a goodbye to her brother, taking the usual hallway towards her favorite place, the library. She arrives at the door, slowly pushing it open. It creaks, hinges squeaking. She smells the dusty shelves from here, making her want to caress them, to get the gray powder on her fingertips. She smiles, seeing her book laying on her favorite chair.

It is a dark, lush green chair, with plushy cream cushions, which have prints of leaves on them. The chair has a lever you can pull back, and the chair tilts back slightly. Then more of the chair opens up, so you can prop your feet up in a comfortable sitting position. Amy adores the chair. It's where she reads her fairytales, fantasies, and almost anything at. The ones where she takes an adventure with Peter Pan, or where she gets chills from Cruella DeVil.

She quickly jumps on it, grabbing her book and pulling the lever. She sighs, propping up her feet. This is relaxing, instead of fighting with her relatives. She opens up her book, _Percy Jackson and The Olympians. _It is at the part where Percy is fighting off the Minotaur, getting revenge for taking away his mother. She wishes she could have fought off the fire that was attacking her parents...

A quiet sob escapes her lips, but she ignores her hot tears and continues reading. Finally, when she gets to where he blacks out, her book gets slammed shut. "_Excuse me_?" she demands angrily, assuming it is Dan. But, instead, it is the British boy hovering above her. He smiles an easygoing smile, but his eyes hold irritation.

"I was asking if I could sit with you, Amy," the boy says smoothly. Amy fights back redness from splotching over her cheeks, knowing it means _nothing to him. _That seems to calm her down, and she scoots over a bit.

He looks at the chair in disgust. She raises an eyebrow, wondering why. She realizes now that there is cat fur everywhere from Saladin sitting next to her feet and usually next to her. She brushes at the seat, but apparently, it isn't enough. _Maybe he's a rich kid, or some downright spoiled kid...maybe _both, She thinks. She sighs, knowing she'll never read anymore today.

"Want to play with some puzzles, then?" asks Amy, friendly. He shakes his head, scowling. She shoos away Saladin, much to Saladin's dislike. Finally, he manages to sit down, still looking disgusted by his actions.

"Percy Jackson?" he murmurs, tracing the cover. "You keep books in good shape, it looks like." He smiles genuinely, actually making her blush this time.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" she asks softly, "W-why would you t-talk to me?"

He shrugs. "Too many strangers calling me handsome- not that I mind- but my irritating sister, Natalie, keeps pestering me about how filthy her high heels were getting. Honestly, I had enough of mum and dad, too." He leans back into the chair a bit, still kind of fuming. "Where are your parents?"

Amy blinks, refusing to answer that. "I-I have a b-brother, Dan," she says, ignoring his question, which makes the boy look more curious, which she _doesn't _want to happen. "W-what is y-your name?"

"Information for information," he replies simply, the dark look back in his eyes. The dangerous and threatening gaze. "It's how I work."

Amy gulps. "F-f-fine. My p-parents are d-dead, okay?" she mutters. For a tiny second, he looks sad, but then he charmingly smiles again.

"That's life for you," he grumbles, "I'm Ian Kabra. I'm surprised you don't know." Amy bristles a bit at his first comment. "Why did they die?"

Amy allows a small smile to work its way on her face. "I-Information for i-information," she copies his words, not sounding as formal and cold as him. He grins at her comment, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"What would you like to know, Amy?" Ian murmurs carefully.

"W-who are y-your parents?" asks Amy, ignoring the fact they were a bit closer than necessary on the chair. She couldn't help but think of what she was wearing...a plain green dress, with a fake rose hair-clip holding back her reddish brown hair from getting in her green eyes.

"Isabel and Vikram Kabra, art dealers," Ian replies, "Very famous." Now she could feel his breath on her cheek, and she doesn't know if the hotness is her blushing, or his warm breath. "Now...tell me."

"A f-f-fire," she chokes out, when she realizes his lips brush against her cheek. He smiles at her, his arm around her neck in an awkward hug position. Amy is blushing bright red now, like she is lit on fire. Ian stands up, holding out his hand to her.

"Wish to come out now?" he asks coolly, back to his old self. "It's quite hot in here."

Amy nods slowly, taking his hand. His fingers lace through hers. What she didn't see is the smirk on Ian's face as he leads her out into the crowd again. The look that says...

_**I WIN.**_

At the same time, Grace gazes out of a window, holding Saladin. _I won't let her be corrupted by a Kabra, _Grace thinks defiantly, _I'll break it up...so she doesn't get hurt!_

* * *

**The whole reason Ian was getting the information was to confirm his parents killed hers after he saw the file for it. But he didn't need to kiss her cheek...so yeah. :D**

**Ian The Demon Child (inside joke) is already a true demon at age ten. :)**

**-GONE**


End file.
